


hope

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Spiraling Thoughts, hurt roceit stans come get your juice, insecure!deceit, love potion, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit is insecure and makes bad life decisions but its okay because roman actually does love him
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sucks but whatever, anyway, i wrote this before the new episode, so... hurt roceit stans come get your hurt/comfort juice and pretend the new episode doesnt exist

Dee sighed, 

_ Pathetic, _

Why was he even doing this?- no, he knew why, he wanted to see what it would be like if his feelings were mutual, though even if the cuase is... that, it didn't make his decisions any less stupid,

At least he had made sure the- err- love potion, wouldn’t last long, it would last less than a day at longest

_ Pathetic _

His brain said again

He sighed again, he knew that, he knew it was pathetic for him to make something as stupid as a love potion just because he knew his feelings were unrequited- after all who would love him? Let alone the amazing Roman sanders, 

he just wanted a moment where roman loved him back, even if it was all a lie,

He took a breath, he wanted to talk himself out of it, he knew it would just end up hurting him more but.. he was still doing it, 

He just wanted to see what it could be like,

Just for a moment,

——

He did it,

Roman drank it,

And dee just silently stared,

And then Roman speaks

“Oh dee.. you look so handsome,” his words are so soft, and sweet as honey, it makes deceits heart squeeze with love and adoration but that soon is shut down by the bitter knowledge it’s all a lie, and he wishes it wasn’t but it was and no matter what, he wouldn't be able to change it.

And all he wants to do is live in the lie-filled fantasy and he knew how selfish it was to have done this in the first place but he wanted to live in this moment for however long he can, even if the whole situation leaves a bitter tang in his mouth, he just wants  _ one moment _

“Really?” He hates how fragile and disbelieving his voice is and he hates how his mind yells repeatedly _ it's not real its not real itsnotrealitsn _ **_otreal_ ** to remind him, he knew that, he knew,

but he’s so content for that second 

But then there was a sudden shout “NO!” and romans voice was loud enough to make deceit have to refrain from flinching. “I saw you making the love potion yesterday! I only pretended to drink it!” He continued,

And now all deceit wants to do is sink out or crawl into a ditch or be literally **_anywhere_ ** but here, 

But he can’t so all he can do is freeze and try to hold back tears that tried to reveal themselves and hope that somehow he can just vanish without a trace

_ He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn’t of ever tried to do that, but he did and now Roman hates him and will never wanna see him again and oh god he’s messed this all up and- _

Just as he’s beginning to spiral 

“Jokes on you! I’m already in love with you!” roman’s declaring loudly practically yelling again in an outburst 

And deceit could see just from Roman’s expression that he hadn’t been thinking when he said that and deceits eyes widen and his heart squeezes once again 

And now romans profusely trying to apologize and take everything back and he’s telling deceit he can just forget he said that and he’s trying to apologize incase he made deceit uncomfortable-

And Deceits breath gets caught in his throat, he can barely think but the one thought that is going through his mind is that he shouldn’t speak, and he doesn’t, in fear of this moment ending, in fear of a single word breaking this, in fear of this all just being some kind of messed up dream and speaking would wake him up, 

And then Roman looks at deceit, and immediately quiets down

“Dee?” He asks, so soft and the fact that this all isn’t a big lie breaks him

Suddenly tears start streaming down his face

“Really?” he asks again, His voice is so fragile and scared and…  _ hopeful  _

Roman gives a small smile and walks closer to deceit, gently cupping deceits cheeks and wiping his tears, not missing how deceit leans into the touch, 

Roman leans his forehead onto deceits and with a sweet voice he speaks

“of course”

That's all it takes for deceit to start clinging to roman as he collapses into romans chest and continues to cry, 

_ And roman lets him, _

Roman makes comforting circle motions and whispers words of comfort 

_ And he's there for dee _

_ He’s there _


End file.
